nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile
The BGM/RGM/UGM-132 Arclight Cruise Missile(Stylized as ArcLight) is an Extended Range, All Weather, Super Sonic Cruise Missile. Introduced by Raytheon in the 2020's, it was designed as a long- to Extended-Range, low altitude missile that be could be launched from a surface platform such as a Naval Ship or a towed battery. History Origins In 2018 the Tarakian Navy issued a request to replace the BGM-109C Tomahawk Land Attack Missile (TLAM-C) with a unitary warhead and the BGM-109D Tomahawk Land Attack Missile (TLAM-D) with submunitions. The request called for an extended range cruise missile with a range greater than 2000 miles. Early Planning Stages The ArcLight was meant to be an advanced and complex missile, this called for advanced components including a new solid-fuel rocket booster capable of the 2,000+ miles. Guidance also needed to be upgraded, GPS, INS and TERCOM (Terrain Contour Matching) and DSMAC. These systems would also use Fiber Optics to improve the accuracy and reduce the weight. Development and Production By 2021 Raytheon began to modify select BGM-109C Tomahawk Land Attack Missiles to ArcLight Experimental Configuration (AXC) to test the new solid-fuel rocket boosters, and the new guidance systems' after several test fires from towed batteries, Raytheon began to develop the ArcLight as it's own missile and developed a new body and wing structure for the ArchLight. Early Deployment In 2024 A (Flight V) Decatur Class Guided Missile Cruiser, Tracy Island (CG-76) successfully test fired two BGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missiles at a old captured Herzgovnian aircraft carrier. Active Deployment In 2026 the ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile entered service under the designation BGM-132B ERCM-B carrying a 3,000lb Unitary Warhead. Since it's introduction every surface ship and submarine carries the ArchLight. Design ERCM Design The ArcLight is based off the Tomahawk Land Attack Missile (TLAM), while this is it's most prolific feature, the ERCM is a unique missile of itself, utilizing the same 18 Feet 3 Inch body of the TLAM without the Booster. This was to give it commonality with the current vertical launch system in use by Tarakian Ships. The Folding Fins/Wings went through a radical redesign to cope with the extended range nature of the ArcLight, these Fins/Wings make use of an advanced lightweight but durable material. GPS/INS/TERCOM/DSMAC all make use of Fiber Optic wires to reduce the overall weight of the missile. Mechanism The ArcLight can use several methods of detonation with it's warheads, while the FMU-174 is the primary detonation fuze used in all the Missiles but the Block IV Gryphon. B-Model Unitary Warheads use direct impact with the FMU-174A Fuze, C-Model Combined Effects Munitions (CEM) use airburst with the FMU-174E1 Fuze, F-Model Anti-Ship/Sub Warheads use the FMU-174E2A Fuze for direct impact and depth explosion. Models A and G (Both Nuclear) use entirely different fuzes. Stealth The ArcLight has a low radar cross section and uses radar wave absorbing materials when flying above the radar. Launch Platform Each missile is stored and launched from a pressurized canister that protects it during transportation and storage and act as launch tubes. These canisters are used in Vertical Launch Systems. For submarine-launched missiles (called UGM-132's), after being ejected by gas pressure (vertically via VLS) or by water impulse (horizontally via torpedo tube), the missile exits the water and a solid-fuel booster is ignited for the first few seconds of airborne flight before transition to cruise. BGM-132's are primarily launched from surface vessels via the VLS while the UGM-132's are primarily launched from submarines. Variants *'BGM=Surface Ships' *'UGM=Submarines' *'RGM=Land Batteries' Block I(1) ERCM's *'BGM-132A ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Nuclear (ERCM-A)' ArcLight armed with a W331 Nuclear Warhead, withdrawn from service after strategic draw down of nuclear weapons, retired after after 5 years. *'BGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Unitary (ERCM-B)' ArcLight with a unitary warhead for direct impact of targets, features real time target tracking for fleeting targets, only deployed on surface ships. *'BGM-132D ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Dispenser (ERCM-D)' ArcLight with a BLU-97/B Combined Effects Submunition, capable of airburst or standard dispense. Deployed on Surface Ships. *'BGM-132G "Gryphon" ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Nuclear (ERCM-G)' ArcLight armed with a W302 Nuclear, pending a possible withdrawal from active service aboard guided missiles cruisers. *'UGM-132F ArcLight Extended Range Anti-Ship/Submarine Cruise Missile-SUBROC (ERASCM-F)' ArcLight with a MLU-545/U Anti-Ship/Submarine Munition. Deployed on Submarines. Block II(2) ERCM's *'BGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Unitary Enhanced (ERCM-BE)' ArcLight with enhanced unitary warhead for greater kill ratio on target, real time tracking upgraded to enhanced real time to track fleeting targets. *'BGM-132D ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Dispenser Enhanced (ERCM-DE)' ArcLight with enhanced submunition, enhanced airburst capability. no longer uses dispenser method. *'UGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Unitary (ERCM-B)' ArcLight designed for submarine use, uses standard unitary warhead' features enhanced real time tracking from the BGM-132A. *'UGM-132D ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Dispenser (ERCM-D)' ArcLight designed for submarine use, uses BLU-97/C Submunition. Not capable of airburst like Block 1 or 2 BGM-132D. Block III(3) ERCM's *'BGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruse Missile-Unitary Advanced Enhanced (ERCM-BAE)' ArcLight with an Advanced-Enhanced Unitary Warhead, offers 99.999% kill ratio on targets, advanced real time tracking for fleeting targets. *'BGM-132D ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Airburst Advanced Enhanced (ERCM-DAE)' ArcLight with an Advanced-Enhanced Airburst munition. Airburst now has higher chance of causing indirect damage to hostiles in hardened cover. uses advanced real time tracking. *'UGM-132G "Gryphon" ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Nuclear (ERCM-G)' ArcLight with W302 nuclear warhead, designed to be used on Submarines. *'UGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Unitary Advanced (ERCM-AB)' Arclight with an Advanced Unitary Warhead, offering the same 99.999% kill ratio of the BGM-132BAE used on Surface Ships. Also uses advanced real time tracking. *'UGM-132D ArcLight Extended Range Cruise Missile-Airburst Enhanced (ERCM-DE)' ArcLight with an Enhanced Airburst munition, uses advanced real time tracking. Block IV(4) ERCM's Category:Tarakia Category:Munitions Category:Cruise Missiles